Sometimes Staying In is Better Than Coming Out
by Blazing Glory
Summary: Cody comes out to Ted. HARD SLASH, Non-con/dub con


Cody perched on the edge of the bed, gnawing on his lower lip. He had to do it. And, no he wasn't going to resort to Dutch courage this time.

Ted walked in, whistling a cheery little tune as he dropped the take out containers on the small table. Tossing his visor onto the dresser with his keys, he shot Cody a grin. "You lucked out – Lo Mein with the kind of wide noodles you like, and I got some great Crab Rangoon." Ah, the luxuries of cheat night – if you considered Chinese take out a cheat. There were enough veggies and stuff in it that it was really only the Crab Rangoon and egg rolls that counted as cheating.

Cody settled into the opposite chair, his stomach in knots as the smell of his favorite dish wafted up to greet him. Oblivious to his best friend's inner turmoil, Ted began to shovel in the Special Fried Rice and Cashew Chicken. He finally slowed when he realized that Cody was only picking at his dinner.

"What's wrong, Code-man?" he mumbled around his second Crab Rangoon.

"Well, uh, there's someone I really, really like. And I just don't know how to approach the situation."

"Ahh, yep, had the same troubles when I saw Kristen at the Campus Religious Center. Took me forever to do much more than say hi. I still think Joe tripped her on purpose that day. Some body I know?" Ted drawled.

"Well, yeah. Really good-looking blonde with gorgeous eyes. Great body, and likes to game occasionally."

"Well, you just let the cat out of the bag there, man. It's gotta be Kaitlyn. Nat's taken, and sides Kait did pretty good in the tournament 'fore AJ took her out. I'm surprised you lost to AJ. Or were you just bein' nice to the Chump's girlfriend?" Teddy narrowed his eyes as Cody stared into his chicken.

"It's not Kaitlyn," Cody lisped slightly.

"God, NOT KELLY! She has been around the block more times than a street map! I mean, there is no way that woman could ever be faithful."

Cody couldn't help but laugh at his friend's wide eyed false terror filled gaze. 'No, I swear, it's not Kelly. Or any of the other Divas." Cody mumbled as he stuffed half an egg roll in his mouth.

"So, a girl back home? I know," Ted snapped his fingers, "Daddy introduced you to some sweet thing down in FCW."

Cody stood up, and wandered over to the nightstand, checking his phone for messages as an excuse to put some distance between them.

"Ted, it's not a girl." He sighed heavily.

"Ok, then, woman, Lord, Cody, you can pick some of the strangest words to fuss over." Ted began throwing away his cartons and the bags, leaving Cody's half eaten meal.

"No, I mean… not a female. Ted," he squared his shoulders as he turned towards the other man." I'm gay."

Cody lost track of how many times Ted blinked as he stared at Cody, trying to say something a couple of times, but no sound escaping those beautiful, full lips. Ted sank onto the bed, absently patting the covers near him, as if offering Cody a seat. Cody thankfully sank onto the bed, grateful that things still seemed to be ok between the two of them.

"You're gay? You sure man? I mean it's not just some thing cause you got dumped by Layla and Beth? I mean, that shit's hard on a guy, but"

"Ted," Cody gently interrupted. "I've known since I was about 17 or 18 that I enjoyed men in my bed as well, and since the whole fiasco with Beth, well, I decided to be honest with myself and accept that I am gay."

"Well then who's the hot blond you're gushing about then? Some body thinking he can get a step up cause you're the IC?"

Cody touched Ted's jaw, turning him to look him square in the eyes. "You." Cody said softly as he planted a gentle kiss on the warm, soft lips he had dreamt about for ages.

"The FUCK!" Cody hit the floor as Ted violently shoved him away, scrubbing at his lips with his hand as if Riggs had just licked him. "No! There is no fucking way you are hitting on me."

"Ted, I love you." Cody whispered.

"No. You're confused cause I'm your best friend, and I've been there for all the shit the girls put you through. I'm married. Happily. To. A. WOMAN." He grabbed Cody by the shoulders, yanking him off the floor, snapping Cody's head back as he was shaken in time with each of the last words.

"I'm sorry. Look, just let me go and I'll meet you at the arena tonight. I'll see if there's somewhere else I can stay." Cody sniffled slightly, trying to hold back the mixture of pain and anger threatening to well up in his eyes.

Angrily, Ted shoved Cody away from him. "Do whatever the fuck you want. I can't believe you thought it would be ok to put your fag lips on me. I gotta go brush my teeth before I get sick, thinking about where they've been."

"No where any worse than yours." Cody snapped back.

"What you trying to compare pussy to dicks and assholes? That is just fucking nasty." Ted squared off against the younger man, eyes blazing.

"Just saying that all I did was kiss you. Lip to lip. And I got the message, loud and clear. Never mind, you're not in any mood to listen to me, and I really don't know how to explain it."

"No, you're gonna explain how you think it's ok to kiss me with lips that have touched a dick." Ted shoved Cody hard, knocking him back on his ass. "The same way you explain to me that your lips touch pussy. It's natural to pleasure a partner."

"It ain't fuckin' natural. Nothing natural about it, you sick fuck." Ted sneered.

"So you've never gone down on Kristen?" Cody challenged, the hurt being replaced by pure rage and hatred at the bigot that he used to call friend.

"What I do with a woman, my God blessed wife, in the privacy of my bed room is none of your fucking business."

Cody took a deep breath, trying to regain control of himself and the conversation that was quickly going to degenerate into worse insults and more name-calling. "Look, it's not like I grabbed your package or made you touch me. Everybody has lips, and everyone kisses, friends, parents and children. I crossed a line, and I'm sorry."

"So, you're saying a mouth is a mouth, not that big a deal." Ted's eyes shone with a strange light as he looked at the man still sprawled on the floor.

"Right," Cody nodded, thankful that the situation seemed to be settling down.

"Kay," Ted agreed, heading once again towards the bathroom. Cody took a deep breath and perched on the edge of the bed for a minute, trying to think who might have extra space for him that night. He really didn't feel comfortable about being with Ted, now, even though the other man seemed to have accepted his apology.

Ted slowly sank down onto the closed toilet. It had been a month since he had been home, and taking care of himself, even while talking to her just didn't really cut the ache in his balls. Sides, just like Cody said, a mouth's a mouth. And just maybe this would teach that little faggot a lesson. Quickly, he stripped bare, running a hand over his semi stiff cock. Walking across the room, he smirked slightly as he realized Cody was lost in his own thoughts. Grabbing Cody's shoulder he gave a rough shake, snapping Cody back to reality.

"This what you wanted?" Ted growled. Cody could only stare at the perfect sight in front of him. Suddenly, he felt Ted's hands wrap in his hair, forcing his face into the other's crotch. Ted rubbed himself obscenely against the warm lips, his dick smacking Cody's face.

"Then take it," he almost cooed.

Cody parted his lips, tentatively kissing the warm skin.

"I said, take it." Teddy yelled, thrusting his cock deep into Cody's mouth, banging his pubic bone against Cody's teeth. Cody's muffled protest never really escaped his lips as again and again Ted thrust into that hot, wet mouth.

For a few seconds, Cody was blissed out of his mind. The man he loved for years was finally letting him in, finally letting down those barriers that had kept them apart and allowing Cody to show him how he felt. Then he realized he couldn't breathe. Ted wouldn't let up enough for him to get any air. In desperation, he slapped Ted's ass, hoping to deliver the message to slow down. And Ted did, in a way.

"Oh, so you like it rough, you little fag? Ted asked, ripping his dick out of Cody's mouth and slapping him hard across the face. "I knew you were a sick pervert but I didn't know you went for kinky as well." He sneered. The spit connecting Ted's dick and Cody's lips thick and bloody from where Ted had torn Cody's mouth open, the brutal face fucking causing Cody's teeth to rip and tear into the soft flesh.

Cody weakly shook his head in denial, gasping for air. "Couldn't breathe," he rasped.

"Thought you would have that figured out, since you said you've been sucking for years. Or maybe you haven't. Maybe you just took it up the ass?" Ted threw at him, as he dug his fingers into the back of Cody's neck, bruising the soft skin slightly, and forcing his head further back. He jammed his rock solid cock back down Cody's gullet, finally seeming to settle into a rhythm that allowed Cody a little bit of air, but not enough to really swallow.

A few more brutal, gagging thrusts and Ted roared as he exploded, the first burst of cum hitting the back of Cody's throat, the second painting Cody's face as sheer desperation forced Cody to pull away, the third dripping off the once perfect nose and oozing down the torn skin at the side of his mouth. Ted shoved him flat on the bed. "Messy little fag boy, aren't you? Come on, we've got a show to go do. And by the way, even Kristen knows not to let her teeth get in the way. Evidently you fags don't know what a guy wants in a blow job any better than women do."

A few hours later, Cody was pacing across the locker room, hoping that everything would turn out ok. "Hey, settle down man. You're making me dizzy with all that pacing. " Randy teased, "It's not like you broke Dibiase's wrist on purpose or anything. Doubt he'll miss more than a few weeks and have trouble jerking off in the mean time. Why don't you just ditch the rental and bunk on the bus with me? Next show's only about a five-hour drive and this way you don't have to drive by yourself.

"Yeah, right, an accident." Cody thought to himself, somewhat disgusted at the pleasure hurting Ted gave him. 'Sure, you don't mind?"

"Wouldn't have offered if I did." The Viper pointed out as he picked up his bag and headed out the door.


End file.
